The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing light-sensitive materials by a wet method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus that is capable of rapid and high-quality processing of light-sensitive materials in a consistent manner.
Apparatus are available in which exposed light-sensitive materials are subjected to various treatments including development, bleaching, fixing, bleach-fixing, washing with water, stabilization and drying, whereby an image is formed on the processed light-sensitive materials. Among the post-exposure steps mentioned above, the steps of washing with water and stabilization are sometimes collectively referred to as "cleaning steps." The post-exposure treatments are usually performed by a process in which the exposed light-sensitive material being transported is successively immersed in the associated processing solutions.
One of the objectives of recent research and development efforts in the photographic industry is to process all types of light-sensitive materials in a simpler and more rapid way. However, if the conventional apparatus which allow exposed light-sensitive materials to be immersed in processing solutions plified and made compact, the proportion of the overall processing time occupied by the immersion times is decreased, to thereby reduce the effective processing period.
With a view to overcoming this disadvantage, various non-immersion systems have been proposed for use in the cleaning apparatus (or the apparatus for washing with water). JP-A Sho. 62-240967 and JP-A Sho. 62-240969 ("JP-A" designating an Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication) describe apparatus for cleaning the surface of light-sensitive materials under running water, and JU-A Sho. 50-947 and JU-A Sho. 51-147442 ("JU-A" designating an Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication) describe apparatus for washing with cleaning water that is sprayed over light-sensitive materials.
However, those treatments are not perfectly adapted for rapid processing. One probable reason is that the processing solution present near the surface of a light-sensitive material cannot be smoothly replaced by a fresh supply of the same processing solution.
Consider, for example, the step of washing with water. If a light-sensitive material having a bleach-fixing solution deposited thereon is immediately dried, the components in the bleach-fixing solution such as thiosulfates and silver complex salts of thiosulfates will crystallize on the surface of the dried light-sensitive material or react with image silver during storage to cause a color change or fading in the image. Further, the silver complex salt dissolved in the blix solution will convert to contaminant silver sulfide. Hence, the light-sensitive material must be washed with water and stabilized in order to remove those unwanted components from the surface of the light-sensitive material or from within the emulsion film.
If washing is to be done by immersing the light-sensitive material in washing water, a transport system is necessary for transporting the light-sensitive material through a washing tank accommodating a large volume of washing water into which the material can be immersed. This increases not only the complexity of the transport mechanism, but also the size of the overall system. Further, the need to immerse the light-sensitive material in washing water for a predetermined time results in prolonged washing.
JP-A Sho. 63-216050 describes an apparatus in which a light-sensitive material is immersed in washing water in a washing tank in slit form. This apparatus is capable of efficient washing with a small volume of water but, on the other hand, the system is complex and involves difficult maintenance.
The apparatus described in JP-A Sho. 62-240967 and JP-A Sho. 62-240969 in which the surface of a light-sensitive material is washed under running water have the disadvantage that the use of running water alone is insufficient to achieve satisfactory washing.
JP-A Sho. 62-240970 describes an apparatus that permits running water to be supplied in a plurality of stages, but this system is bulky and complex and involves difficult maintenance.
The apparatus described in JU-A Sho. 50-947 and JU-A Sho. 51-147442 in which a light-sensitive material is wahsed with a water jet also have the disadvantage that the use of a water jet alone is insufficient to achieve satisfactory washing.